The Bradys: The Final Chapter
by Woemcat
Summary: It's 2016 (present day). Mike and Carol have died, and the Bradys reminisce. This takes place between my story, The Bradys, and present day.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _A/N1—I'm taking a brief hiatus from "The Brady Eight." In light of Florence Henderson's death Thanksgiving Day, 2016, I've decided to start the sequel to "The Bradys." This will be in flashback format. RIP, Carol Brady. I'm using the same cause of death as what took Florence Henderson._

 _A/N2—Carolyn's still deaf. She still speaks and signs together. Her youngest daughter, Diamond, is also deaf._

 _A/N3—I will put the list of family members at the end of this chapter. Some aren't mentioned in The Bradys. I'm also using one thing the great grandkids did at my grandmother's graveside. I thought it was precious. The great grandkids will only have cameos in this story, so not all of them will be named._

* * *

 **At the Cemetery. Late November, 2016.**

 _Six of the Brady kids gather around the plots, which hold their parents. Mike, gone since 1996, four years after his helicopter accident, is now joined by his wife, Carol, whose grave is fresh. She died of heart failure, less than a week ago, surrounded by most of her family. Two Brady kids are noticeably absent: Marcia and Ryan. Marcia died of cancer in 2010 and Ryan and his wife died in a car accident in 2000, leaving an infant son._

Greg: **Sighs.** Well, mom. You and dad are together again.

Jan: **Sniffs.** You would've loved the service. Ruby and Sapphire sang a duet and Robbie accompanied them on guitar. You always loved the girls' voices.

Cindy: And Michael gave the eulogy. It helps having a Rabbi in the family.

Peter: Tiffany and Steve wanted to be there, but she had the baby the... **cries.** …. the same day you died. It's a girl. They decided to name her Carol Ann, after you. She's beautiful, mom. She looks just like Tiff.

 _Tears roll down Bobby's cheeks._

Carolyn: Diamond was hoping you'd get to be there for her wedding. I... I can't believe you're gone. **Cries into Jan's arms.**

Cindy: Now you're with Dad, Paige, Cherish...

Peter: And Caryn.

Greg: And Eric.

Jan: **Through sniffs.** And Marcia and Ryan.

Carolyn: Why didn't mom and dad ever talk about Paige and Cherish?

Peter: It's hard losing a child, especially when it dies before it's born.

Greg: And back then, many people didn't talk about it.

Jan: This feels so surreal. **A tear escapes her eye.** Mom, Jessica and Mickey had such a hard time. We'd asked Mickey to be a pall bearer, but he just couldn't do it.

Bobby: The grandkids did a good job on the funeral.

Cindy: Mom, we had Kevin, Robbie, Chris, Jonathan, Dale, and Jeff be pall bearers...

 _A child's voice calls from the distance:_ Grampa! I want a flower.

 _Another child pipes up:_ Me too!

Jessica: **Scolds.** Laura and Jessa, no. Don't bother your great aunts and uncles.

Wally: **Whispers.** I'll see if it's okay. **He approaches Greg.** The kids want to know if it's okay if they each take a flower.

Greg: Sure.

 _Some of the great grandchildren approach the gravesite and make bouquets. One four year old girl is hesitant._

Kevin: It's okay, Selyse. Grandpa said it's okay.

 _Selyse buries herself in her father's arms. An eight-year-old girl approaches Selyse and Kevin, and offers a red rose._

Girl: Here you go, Selyse.

 _Selyse smiles and receives the flower._

Kevin: Can you say thank you to Haley?

Selyse: Thank you.

Haley: Do you want to pick some with me?

Selyse: **Looks at her father, who nods.** Okay.

 _Haley and Selyse join the other cousins making bouquets. Nora sees Wally by himself._

Nora: **Approaches Wally.** How are you doing?

Wally: Six years later, and it's still hard. **They watch the kids at the gravesite.** Marcia loved her grandkids. She was a good grandmother. I'm sorry she didn't get to meet all her grandchildren.

Nora: **Smiles.** Haley is so much like her.

Wally: **Chuckles.** She does take after her and her Aunt Jessica. She's such a mother hen.

Nora: **Watches her with Selyse.** She loves mothering Selyse.

Wally: And her younger sister.

Nora: Who would've thought Mickey would have two girls.

Wally: Will Kevin and Amy have any more?

Nora: Probably not. They just wanted one.

 _The sun begins to set, and the kids have finished making their bouquets._

Greg: Can we gather around for a few minutes before we return to our respective homes?

 _The family gathers around the two graves._

Greg: **Reads:**

 _ **The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.**_

 _ **He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.**_

 _ **He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.**_

 _ **Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.**_

 _ **Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.**_

 _ **Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever. Amen.**_

 **Then, the family patriarch prays:** Almighty God, we gather beside this grave today to lay to rest the body of our mom, grandmother, and great grandmother. We do so remembering another grave in another place—the tomb that received the body of our Lord Jesus. As Jesus came from the grave to live again, we know that all who die in Him shall never truly die. Thank you, Father, that Carol has finished the course, that she has kept the faith, and that she now has rest from her labors. As we commit her body to the ground, we do so in perfect trust, remembering Jesus' victory over death and knowing, that because He lives, so too, shall we. Comfort our hearts through His words today; strengthen us now with His presence; and may Your grace and peace be ours both now and forever. Amen.

 _The family disperses: some of them remaining at the grave, and others hug each other and leave. Wally walks over to his wife's grave and sighs._

Wally: I miss you, Marcia. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you. Your mother's funeral was really good. A fitting celebration of her life. Most of the grandkids spoke or sang, but Mickey and Jessica just couldn't do it. They miss you so much too! He begins to weep.

 _Mickey and Jessica see their father at their mother's grave and join him there._

Jessica: Gramma's with mom now.

Mickey: **Blinks back tears.** I miss you, mom.

 _They stand in silence until Wally motions that it's time to go. The six surviving Brady kids gather once more around their parents' graves._

Peter: Christine and I want to host a dinner. Just for us and spouses. No kids or grandkids.

Jan: Sighs. I think we need that.

Bobby: Yeah.

Peter: Let us know what date works for you guys.

 _The kids embrace each other and somberly leave the gravesite._

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 1-_

 _A/N4—The Brady Bunch family:_

Mike: 1932-1996 died from complications of pneumonia, due to his immune system being weakened from injuries sustained from his helicopter accident.

Carol: 1934-2016 died from heart failure.

Greg: married to Nora, with two surviving kids: Kevin, born 1983 and Chelsea, born 1993; Eric was a stillbirth in 1995 (cause unknown).

Marcia: died 2010 from cancer. Wally remains a widower. They have two kids: Jessica (born in 1982) and Mickey (born 1983).

Peter: married to Christine. they have Chris (born 1993), Tiffany (born 1995), Jonathan (born 1997), and Joseph (born 1998); had Caryn (molar pregnancy) with his first love, Julie.

Jan: divorced from Phillip. they have four kids: Patty (adopted in 1990), Grace (adopted in 1992), Phillip IV (born 1996, shortly before Mike died. He was a surprise!), and they adopted Ryan's son, Aiden.

Bobby: married to Tracy. they have: Robbie (born 1992), Halee (born 1995), and twins Dale and Jeff (born 1997).

Cindy: married to Gary. They have four kids: Carlee, Jake, Sarah and Michael (born 1992).

Ryan: deceased. he and his wife, Shari, died in a car accident (in 2000) when their son Aiden was two months old. Ryan was 25, almost 26.

Carolyn: divorced from Jason. they have four girls: Crystal (born 1994; conceived prom night), Ruby (born 1995), Sapphire (born 1996), and Diamond (born 1997; she is deaf).

Paige: miscarried; gender unknown. Carol thinks was a boy.

Cherish: stillbirth in 1977; gender unknown. baby flipped and tied a knot in the umbilical cord, which caused the infant's death. child was intersex, so gender is unknown. Carol thinks the baby was a girl.

Children: Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Bobby, Cindy, Paige, Ryan, Carolyn, Cherish.

Grandsons: Kevin, Mickey, Chris, Robbie, Jake, Michael, Aiden, Jonathan, Phillip, Dale, Jeff, Joseph, [Eric].

Granddaughters: Chelsea, Jessica, Patty, Grace, Carlee, Sarah, Crystal, Tiffany, Halee, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, [Caryn].

 _Peter and Christine bought the Brady home after Mike died. Carol decided to downsize. Most of the story will take place at the Brady home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _A/N—Thanks for the great reviews and feedback! The Brady house has an elevator from what used to be Mike's office and up to what used to be the boys' room. The girls' room has been converted into Mike and Carol's office. Carolyn has the attic room and Ryan, the suite. After Peter and Christine buy the house, Chris eventually takes the suite, Tiffany, the attic, and Jonathan and Joseph eventually have the girls' old room. They keep the elevator in, and after Joseph outgrows the nursery, Peter uses it as an office._

* * *

 **At the Brady home**

 _The Brady kids and their spouses, Wally included, gather at the family home. Peter and Christine bought the home from Carol after Mike died. They continued to host family events at the home. After dinner, the family gathers in the living room._

Jan: Dinner was marvelous, Christine!

Christine: Thanks. I've tried to remake your mom's beef stroganoff, but I just can't get it to taste like hers.

Jan: Mom always used home made beef broth. Can't use store bought, or it won't taste right.

Christine: That's probably it.

Cindy: Mom was a stickler for making things from scratch.

Carolyn: **Chuckling.** I remember when mom tried to teach me how to make lasagna. It was Jason's favourite food and I wanted to impress him.

Jan: You were pregnant with Crystal then, weren't you?

Carolyn: Yes, and mom and dad didn't know it.

Christine: **Shocked.** Seriously?

Carolyn: It was in the summer and I wasn't showing yet. I think my constant swimming helped keep me slim. And I wasn't one of these people who liked wearing bikinis or tight clothes. It was the 90s, and since oversized shirts were in fashion...

* * *

 **July, 1993.**

 _Carol and Carolyn are cooking lasagna._

Carol: Make sure the meat is browned enough.

Carolyn: Do I need to add the Italian spices?

Carol: **Looks in the skillet and nods.** Go ahead. Mix it in slowly so it coats the meat evenly.

Carolyn: **Feeling nauseous.** Like this?

Carol: Yes.

Carolyn: **Bile rises up in her throat.** Excuse me! **She dashes into Ryan's suite and throws up in the toilet.**

Carol: **Covers the skillet and checks on her daughter.** Carolyn, are you okay?

Carolyn: **Rinses her mouth out.** Ugh.

Carol: **Feels her daughter's forehead.** You don't seem to have a fever.

Carolyn: **Takes a few deep breaths.** I'm okay.

Carol: You sure?

Carolyn: Yes. I wanna finish cooking the lasagna.

Carol: All right.

 _As soon as they return to the kitchen, Carolyn races off, sick again. Carol turns the stove off, fixes a glass of Sprite and checks on her daughter. She meets her coming out of the bathroom adjacent to the living room._

Carol: **Hands her the glass.** Here.

Carolyn: Thanks.

Carol: Do you need to lie down?

Carolyn: No, I'm okay.

Carol: You sure?

Carolyn: **Begins crying.** Mom?

Carol: **Becomes concerned.** Carolyn, what's wrong?

Carolyn: Is Dad around?

Carol: **Strokes her daughter's hair.** He's upstairs in the office.

Carolyn: I... I need to talk to you two.

Carol: All right.

 _Carol turns the oven off and the pair go to Mike and Carol's office. Mike is working on plans for a new building. He sees his youngest daughter is crying._

Mike: **Concerned.** What's wrong, Kitten?

Carolyn: **Cries into her father's arms.** Oh, Dad!

Mike: **Looks at his wife, who is worried.** Tell us what's going on.

 _Carol and Carolyn pull up seats. Carolyn is still crying._

Carolyn: **Sighs.** I... I... **Blurts it out.** I'm pregnant and Jason's the father!

Carol: **Stunned.** What?

 _Mike is unable to speak._

Carolyn: Prom night. Jason and I went to Lookout Point after prom... a... and now I'm pregnant.

Carol: Carolyn!

Carolyn: I am. I... I took two tests a... and they both came up positive.

Mike: **Sighs.** Does Jason know?

Carolyn: **Smiles.** He does and he's so excited. He wants us to get married and raise the baby together.

Carol: What about college? You've got that scholarship.

Carolyn: **Irked.** I can still go. Swim season is in the spring, and I'll have the baby in December or January.

Mike: I don't think you and Jason have thought this thing all the way through. How is Jason going to support you and the baby?

Carolyn: He's got a full ride scholarship and a work study job.

 _They continue to talk about the baby, and concerns over the decisions the young couple have made._

Mike: Do his parents know?

Carolyn: They do. Mrs. Smith is excited too. It's her first grandchild. She and Mr. Smith said they'd help us out if we need it.

Carol: Have the two of you set a wedding date?

Carolyn: Ryan wants to get married next Spring. That way the baby will be born and we can plan for one thing at a time.

Carol: **Still not happy.** I'll agree with him there.

Mike: I think the six of us need to sit down together and discuss this.

Carolyn: **Irked.** What's there to discuss? This is my baby and Jason's. We're both eighteen and out of high school. **Rises.** I'm going over to Jason's.

Carol: We'll talk about this later. **Stands and kisses her daughter on the cheek.** I love you.

Carolyn: Love you too, mom.

Mike: I love you too, Kitten.

Carolyn: **Bends down and embraces her father.** I love you too.

Carol: Don't worry about dinner. I'll finish it.

Carolyn: I should've known better than to try and cook beef. Every time I smell it, I get queasy. Jason's favourite food is lasagna and I wanted to learn how to cook it.

Carol: I understand. Morning sickness can do funny things to people. Maybe later on you won't feel so sick and we can try then.

Carolyn: Thanks, mom.

Carol: You're welcome. Just be home by five. Greg, Peter and their families will be here then and dinner's at six.

Carolyn: I will.

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

Christine: I remember that dinner.

Nora: Me too. Things were pretty tense.

Carolyn: Mom and dad were still really mad. Ryan just about did a spit take when I dropped the bombshell on everyone.

* * *

 **July, 1993**

 _Greg, Marcia and Peter's families join Mike, Carol, Ryan and Carolyn for dinner. Carolyn is feeling queasy from the smell of beef in the lasagna. Carol fixed her a separate dish, but she still has trouble choking it down._

Nora: Carolyn, are you okay? You look positively green.

Mickey: If you're sick, don't give it to me!

Kevin: Me either. I've got camp this weekend.

 _Mike sighs, exasperated and Carol bites her lower lip._

Carolyn: Mickey, Jessica, and Kevin, how would you like another cousin in January?

 _Ryan chokes on his soda mid-swallow._

Jessica: **Squeals.** You're having a baby?

Carolyn: I am!

Mickey: **Rolls his eyes.** I hope it's a boy. We've got enough girls around here.

Carolyn: I hope it's a boy too. **Dreamily.** I hope he looks just like Jason.

 _Carol tries unsuccessfully to hide the fact she is steamed._

Peter: Mom?

Carol: **Sighs.** Yes, your sister's expecting.

Greg: Have you seen a doctor yet?

Carolyn: I took two tests and they were positive.

Marcia: I took four or five when I was pregnant with Jessica.

Nora: **Giggles.** I think I took six with Kevin.

Greg: If you want, you can come into the office tomorrow.

Carolyn: Okay.

Nora: **Lifts Chelsea from the high chair.** Why don't you get your bag? You have your Doppler in the car. You could check the baby's heartbeat.

Carolyn: **Excited.** Greg! Would you?

Greg: Sure.

Jessica: Can I listen too?

Mickey: **Wrinkles his nose.** No thanks!

Marcia: I don't think Carolyn would want too many people with her. It's kind of a private thing.

Carolyn: It's okay. You can come too.

 _As he grabs his bag, the rest of the family cleans up dinner. He, Nora, Carol, Jessica, and Carolyn go up to Carolyn's bedroom._

Greg: Go ahead and lie down.

Carolyn: **Lies down.** Mom, hold my hand?

 _Carol smiles and holds her daughter's hand. Greg sets up the doppler and finds the heartbeat. Carol smiles._

Nora: **Grins.** The heartbeat's strong.

Jessica: That's the baby?

Nora: It sure is!

Carolyn: **Sees a tear roll down her mother's cheek.** Mom. There's a baby inside me!

Carol: Yes, there is.

Greg: **Turns off the machine.** Sis, your baby's got a good heartbeat. Have mom bring you in tomorrow and I can run some bloodwork and get some pictures of your baby.

Carolyn: **Sits up, grinning.** Okay.

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

Carolyn: It was really hard on mom and dad, but they really came around. **Smiles.** They were excited when Crystal was born. **Grows somber.** I think it really hurt dad to give me away.

Cindy: I can understand. Two out of their four daughters were either pregnant or had a baby when they got married.

Carolyn: I think they were disappointed. They liked Jason, but wished we'd waited. Although they loved the girls, they also wish we hadn't had them so close together.

Bobby: How come you guys chose gemstone names for your girls?

Carolyn: It was Jason's idea. His mother was a poet and wrote a really pretty poem about gemstones. He'd recite it to me when I was pregnant with each of the girls. He wanted to use Opal, Amber and Pearl, but I nixed those.

Nora: **Smiles.** That's incredibly romantic.

Carolyn: After seeing dad sweep mom off her feet so many times, I knew I couldn't fall in love with someone who wasn't romantic.

Tracy: Bobby learned a thing or two about romance from them. His proposal was incredibly romantic. **Chuckles.** Wet, but romantic.

Christine: Peter's proposal was romantic too.

Peter: I think us getting married really lifted mom's spirit after dad's accident.

* * *

 **Back to 1992**

 _ _Peter approaches Christine's apartment door. He stares at the number for a bit, sighs, and knocks on the door. Christine answers and smiles.__

Christine: Hi! ****She envelops him in an embrace.****

Peter: Hi. These are for you. ****He presents her a bouquet of roses.****

Christine: ****Her face brightens**** **.** They're beautiful. Come in.

 _They enter her apartment._

Christine: Let me put these in water.

 _She finds a vase and puts the flowers in water. Then she grabs her purse._

Peter: Shall we?

 _ _The couple goes to their favourite restaurant. The waiter brings out the wine and then leaves the couple to talk.__

Christine: How's your dad?

Peter: He's about the same.

Christine: I'm so sorry.

Peter: Thanks.

Christine: Gary's kept me updated as well.

 _ _They talk a little more about the accident and Mike's prognosis. Then, Peter shifts the subject just a bit.__

Peter: One thing that the accident has reminded me of is how fragile time is and how precious life is. It's made me think about my life and my future and I've made some decisions in my life.

Christine: Oh? What kind of decisions?

Peter: Decisions like where I wanna be in five, ten years, and who I wanna be with.

Christine: That's good. So, where do you wanna be in five years?

Peter: I wanna run for Councilman. If my dad doesn't make it, I wanna run for his seat and continue the work he started. I'd like to be Mayor in five or ten years. Who knows? Maybe I'll be Lieutenant Governor or Governor someday.

Christine: Wow! That sounds great!

Peter: I've found the perfect First Lady.

Christine: Oh? ****She takes a gulp.****

 _ _Peter gets out of his chair and gets down on one knee.__

Peter: I know we've only known each other for about six months, but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side. If I do make Governor, I would like you to be my First Lady. If I never make Governor, I still would like you to be my First Lady. I love you. Will you marry me?

 _He pulls out a box from his pocket, opens up, and presents a gold solitaire._

Christine: ** **Squeals with delight.**** YES! YES! YES!

 _ _He places the ring on her finger and they embrace. The other patrons break out in applause.__

Peter: I love you.

Christine: I love you too.

Peter: When would you like to get married?

Christine: How 'bout now?

Peter: ****Laughs a bit.**** What? Are you serious?

Christine: Yeah, I'm serious.

Peter: You are serious.

Christine: Of course! You just said you have been thinking about what you want to do for the rest of your life.

Peter: True.

Christine: Well, now is the first day of the rest of your life. So, what do you say?

Peter: Let's go get married!

Christine: All right then!

 _ _They finish their dinner, including dessert, find a Justice of the Peace, and tie the knot.__

* * *

 _ _The newlyweds walk out of the courthouse, arm in arm.__

Peter: Well Mrs. Brady, what would you like to do next?

Christine: ** **Giggling.**** Well Mr. Brady, let's go to the hospital and see your folks.

Peter: Do we want to tell them we're married or engaged?

Christine: Let's just go for broke and tell them everything. Besides, I'm a terrible liar.

Peter: Okay Mrs. Brady. We'll go share the good news.

Christine: Mrs. Brady. I like the sound of that.

Peter: I like the sound of it too.

* * *

 _ _The newest Mr. and Mrs. Brady make their way to Mike's room. Carol is sitting by the bedside, looking at her beloved. She looks up and sees Peter and Christine.__

Carol: Peter, Christine. How was your date?

Christine: Good!

 _ _Peter holds up Christine's hand.__

Carol: ****Shocked and delighted.**** You're engaged?

Peter: Actually, we got married.

Carol: What?!

Peter: We got married. Christine and I have been making assessments of our futures and where we wanna be in five years.

Christine: And we decided that we want to be together for the rest of our lives.

Carol: Congratulations! ****She hugs her son.**** Welcome to the family, Christine! ****She hugs her new daughter-in-law.****

 _ _Peter and Christine approach the bedside.__

Peter: Hey dad. I don't know if you heard or not, but Christine and I decided to get married tonight. I know this was quick, but we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. You always said we need to take inventory of our lives. Well, I did and this is what I want. I love her. I hope you'll be happy for us.

Christine: Hi dad. It's your newest daughter-in-law. Now, you've got four Greenbergs in the family. I hope we have your blessing.

Carol: If you'd like to spend your first night together by yourselves, I can stay with your dad.

Christine: That's okay. We can stay with him.

Peter: Mom, go on home and get some rest. We'll stay.

Carol: Are you sure?

Peter: Yes mom. We're sure.

Carol: Goodnight. Congratulations. ****She goes over to the bedside.**** Goodnight, love. I love you. See you tomorrow.

Peter: Oh, and mom?

Carol: Yes?

Peter: We'd like you to keep this between the four of us. You can tell everyone we got engaged, but we'd like to tell them about getting married.

Christine: Please?

Carol: Sure.

Peter: Thanks mom. ****He kisses her on the cheek.****

Carol: You're welcome. Congratulations.

 _ _Carol leaves the room and Peter and Christine settle in for the night.__

* * *

 **Back to the present**

Carolyn: **Grins.** Aww! That is romantic!

Christine: Although he's no longer Councilman, he'll always be Councilman to me.

Peter: And you'll always be my First Lady!

 _ _They kiss.__

* * *

 _ _-End of Chapter 2-__


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _A/N—This chapter is sad, but I wanted to fill in some gaps. And episode excerpt is from Season One's "Every Boy Does It Once."_

* * *

 **Continued from previous chapter:**

Carolyn: Mom was so gracious when Jason and I divorced.

Christine: What exactly happened with you and Jason?

Carolyn: He began cheating on me with his co-worker

Christine: **Wrinkles her nose.** Oooh, that's low.

Carolyn: I'll say!

Tracy: What was her name again?

Carolyn: **Rolls her eyes.** Kathryn.

Tracy: Why did she do that?

Carolyn: **Shrugs her shoulders.** Who knows? It started out with a little favour here and a little favour there...

Christine: So, what happened?

Carolyn: I caught him cheating on me with her right after Diamond was born. They'd been seeing each other on the sly since I was pregnant with Sapphire.

Tracy: Ouch.

Carolyn: Yes. Jason also complained that the girls and my schooling took too much time.

Tracy: What did he expect?

Carolyn: **Rolls her eyes.** I dunno. He just wasn't ready to be a husband, I suppose.

 _Jan looks pained._

Christine: I wouldn't let him off that easy.

Carolyn: **Sighs.** I know, but we were young. **Pauses.** They got married and had a couple boys, but divorced a couple years ago. **Sighs.** At least he's been a good father to the girls. Ruby has always been a Daddy's girl. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Diamond too, to a lesser extent.

Jan: Phillip's still a good father and grandfather. It broke Marcia's heart when I told her Philip and I were divorcing.

Wally: **Sad.** The doctor had just stopped her chemo. It wasn't working, and he'd given her six months.

Jan: **Solemn.** I wasn't going to tell her then, but she forced my hand.

* * *

 **Spring, 2009.**

 _A hesitant Jan knocks on the Logan's door._

Wally: Jan. Glad you came over.

Jan: **Sad.** How is she doing?

Wally: **Sighs.** Not good.

Jan: Oh?

Wally: The doctor has stopped her chemo. It wasn't working and it's spread to her brain and spinal cord.

Jan: **Feels a couple tears roll down her cheeks.** No.

Wally: 'Fraid so. The doctor thinks she has six months at best.

Jan: Anyone else know?

Wally: No. She wanted to tell you and Phillip first. **Curious.** Where is he?

Jan: Phillip left over the weekend.

Wally: He out of town on business?

Jan: No. We've filed for divorce.

Wally: **Shocked.** What?

Jan: Yeah. It was mutual. We're tired of the fighting. It wasn't good for any of us, so he moved into an apartment across town on Saturday.

Wally: What about the kids?

Jan: We told the girls before he moved out, but we didn't tell the boys until Friday night. PJ was really angry. He blames me for driving his dad away. He wants to go live with him. **Sighs.** I may let him. He's thirteen.

Wally: **Hesitant.** I don't know if I would. My sister let her kids live with their father and she lost custody.

Jan: I'm not letting him move until we get a custody agreement.

Wally: Smart thinking.

Jan: I... I don't want to tell Marcia yet. I don't want to upset her.

Wally: I understand. She's in our bedroom. You can go see her.

Jan: Thanks.

 _She makes her way into the bedroom and is shocked to see her older sister pale and gaunt. Marcia is sitting up in bed, wearing a blue T-shirt, and a matching scarf._

Marcia: **Smiles.** Jan! How are you?

Jan: **Tries not to stammer.** I'm fine. How are you feeling?

Marcia: **Tries to be cheerful.** Oh, I've had better days. You know how that is. **Changes the subject.** Did Phillip come with you?

Jan: **Hesitant.** No.

Marcia: Oh, he had to work?

Jan: Uh, no.

Marcia: **Looks her sister in the eye.** I know you're hiding something. **Pats the side of her bed.** Here, sit. What's going on?

Jan: Phillip and I filed for divorce and he moved out Saturday.

Marcia: **Shocked.** Oh Jan, I'm so sorry!

 _Jan explains what has transpired._

Jan: We've just grown apart.

Marcia: Jan.

Jan: We really have. He's been caught up in his research and teaching at the university, and I've got the architecture firm. And, with raising the kids, we've just not made time for each other. We got tired of fighting each other, so we decided this was the best option for us.

Marcia: **Sad.** I'm sorry.

Jan: Me too. **Begins crying.** It's hard. I thought when we reconciled that Christmas dad got trapped in that building, that we would make it, but...

Marcia: I hope the two of you eventually reconcile.

Jan: **Noncommittal.** I dunno. We want to come up with a custody agreement, so the kids won't have to be without one of us for a long time... Besides, I don't want either of us to be a part-time parent, or the kids to feel like they're "visiting."

 _The stare at each other in silence. Marcia breaks the silence._

Marcia: **Sighs.** I'm not going to live much longer.

Jan: **Protests.** Don't talk like that.

Marcia: I'm serious. Please. I need to talk to you.

Jan: **Dabs a few tears away.** Okay.

Marcia: Jessica's pregnant again, and I don't know if I'll get to see this baby or not. Laura is so little. I don't know if she'll remember me either. And Mickey and Jennifer just had Haley...

 _Jan silently cries._

Marcia: Go look in the middle draw of the dresser. I've got some baby blankets and dresses started.

 _Jan does as instructed._

Marcia: I don't think I'll be able to finish them. Will you finish them? **Thinks.** Oh! You've got Patty's wedding! **Sorrowful.** I do have her veil finished.

Jan: I'll finish them.

Marcia: **Relieved.** Thanks. **Pauses.** Her veil's in the dresser too.

Jan: **Retrieves the veil and is in awe.** Marcia, this is beautiful!

Marcia: I want to see her in it.

Jan: I'll make sure of it.

Marcia: Thanks.

Jan: When are you telling mom?

Marcia: **Dreading.** She's coming over in about an hour. I hate doing this to her... after losing Dad and Ryan.

Jan: It's not your fault. You tried your best.

Marcia: I know...

Wally: **Calls from the door.** Your mother's here. Do you want me to send her in?

Jan: **Stands up.** I can go.

Marcia: **Clasps Jan's wrist.** Stay, please?

Jan: Okay.

Carol: **Hugs her daughters.** How are you feeling, Marcia?

Marcia: Fine, right now. **Inhales.** Mom, I need to tell you something.

Carol: **Afraid of what her daughter's going to tell her.** Okay.

Marcia: The chemo's not working.

Carol: Maybe the doctor can try another kind.

Marcia: **Shakes her head.** No. It's spread to my brain and spinal cord.

Carol: **Shocked.** What?

Marcia: The doctor says I have about six months.

Carol: **Cries and embraces her eldest daughter.** Oh, my baby girl!

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

 _The kids are crying._

Jan: It broke mom's heart. **Sighs.** It broke Marcia's heart having to tell her.

Wally: It did, but your mom was there, helping out all the way was so relieved to be able to see Jessa after she was born.

Jan: That was her goal... to see Jessa at least once.

Wally: **Choked up.** And she did.

* * *

 **Early 2000**

 _Jessica, with Jessa in tow, goes to her parents' house, so she can introduce Jessa to her grandmother. Wally answers the door._

Jessica: Where's mom?

Wally: She and your grandmother are in the bedroom.

Jessica: How's she doing today?

Wally: **Somber.** Not good. She's awake, but she doesn't stay awake very long.

Jessica: Thanks. I left Laura with Lance. I didn't think she needed to see her grandmother like this.

 _Wally accompanies Jessica and the baby into the bedroom. Marcia is in bed, snuggled up to her mother. Wally, fighting back tears, silently grabs the camera and takes pictures._

Carol: **Smiles.** Hi, Jessica!

Jessica: **Hugs her grandmother and mother.** Hi, Grandma. Hi, mom. Meet Jessa Marcia Anson.

 _Marcia opens her eyes and closes them again._

Carol: She's beautiful.

Jessica: **Passes the baby to Carol.** Would you like to hold her?

Carol: **Receives the baby.** Hi, Jessa! I'm your great-grandma! It's so nice to meet you. You look just like your mommy! **Strokes her daughter's shoulder.** Marcia, meet your new granddaughter.

 _Marcia opens her eyes, and touches the child on the foot._

Carol: Would you like to hold her? **She places the baby between her and Marcia.**

Marcia: **Whispers and smiles.** Jess. **She strokes the baby's cheek.**

 _After a few minutes, Jessica breaks the silence._

Jessica: Can we get a four generation picture, like we did with Laura?

 _Marcia smiles._

Carol: **Gets up.** Jessica, take my place here and I'll get on the other side.

 _They position themselves around Marcia and the baby, and Wally takes pictures._

Wally: Got 'em. **He shows Jessica some of the pictures.**

Jessica: Thanks, dad.

 _Marcia has fallen back asleep. Jessica lifts the baby into her arms._

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

 _Tears roll down everyone's cheeks._

Wally: I printed out a couple of the pictures for Marcia, Jessica and Carol. Marcia loved that picture. She held that picture a lot.

Carolyn: Mom kept it on her dresser beside the picture of Ryan, Aiden, and herself.

Jan: She loved being a mother, grandma and great-grandma.

Bobby: I remember when I threatened to run away.

Cindy: **Smiles.** That's when you thought mom didn't love you and the other boys as much as she loved us.

Jan: Wasn't that before the adoption was finalized?

Bobby: Yeah. The story of Cinderella really freaked me out.

Cindy: But you realized that Mom loved you as much as she loved us.

Bobby: I really did.

* * *

 **Back to 1970:**

 _Mike accompanies Bobby down the stairs, who is surprised to see Carol, suitcase in hand, at the bottom._

Bobby: Mom?

Carol: I heard you were leaving.

Bobby: Yeah.

Carol: **Exchanges suitcases.** Well, why don't you let me take the big suitcase and you can carry mine?

Bobby: Where are you going?

Carol: Well, I'm not going to let you go away alone. That's a big world out there. I'm going with you.

Bobby: What about the other kids? You're going to leave them?

Carol: Your father can take care of them for awhile... Unless... you don't want me to go with you.

Bobby: Oh mom, would you really go with me?

Carol: **Sits on the bigger suitcase and embraces her son.** Really, Bobby.

Bobby: Nobody said good-bye to me or anything and I didn't think anybody cared.

Carol: Oh, sweetheart, everybody cares. And I'll bet you your baseball cards you can't guess who cares the most.

Bobby: You? Even though I'm only a step?

Carol: Listen, the only steps in this house are those- the ones that lead up to your bedroom. So how about marching right back up there?

Bobby: Hey, dad! Mom and me are back home again.

Mike: **Walks down the stairs and embraces the pair.** Good, because that's where you both belong.

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

Peter: **Choked up.** Mom was something special.

Bobby: She really was.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 3-_

 _A/N2—A reviewer asked me to write about the careers the Brady kids and in-laws hold since my story of "The Bradys":_

 _Greg—Still works at County General as an OB/GYN._

 _Nora—Still works at "The Party Girls" part-time and part-time as Greg's nurse._

 _Marcia—Worked at "The Party Girls" until her death in 2010._

 _Wally—Is still in PR._

 _Peter—Took over Mike's Councilman position; ran on his own and was elected to the same seat. He also served one term as Mayor and ran for state Senate. He served one term there and was defeated. He now works as a state lobbyist for people with disabilities._

 _Christine—Still works at "The Party Girls."_

 _Jan—Is head of the architecture firm where she began working during "The Bradys." She and Phillip divorced in 2009 due to "irreconcilable differences." Her son, Phillip, goes by PJ for "Phillip Junior."_

 _Bobby—Went back to Grad School and got his MBA._

 _Tracy—Still works at "The Party Girls."_

 _Cindy—Still works at KBLA radio station alongside her husband._

 _Gary—Still works at KBLA radio station alongside his wife._

 _Ryan—Worked at Jan's architecture firm until his death in 2000._

 _Shari—Was a stay-at-home wife and mother until her death in 2000. She received a Bachelor's Degree in Nursing, but decided to stay at home when she got pregnant with Aiden._

 _Carolyn—Finished her college degree in special education, which was a bone of contention with her and Jason, and helped prompt the divorce. She works as a special instructor for deaf students. Jason began cheating on her when she was pregnant with Sapphire. They divorced shortly after Diamond's birth. She moved back in with Carol, who retired a couple years after Mike's death in 1996. Carol watched her girls when Carolyn was at work. She and Jason shared custody of the children, although Carolyn retained primary residence for the girls. Jason learned sign language while they were dating and was fluent in it by the time Diamond was born. Like her mother, Diamond relies on total communication: speaking, lip reading, ASL, and pantomime. Her sisters are also fluent in ASL._

 _Alice and Sam—Retired in the mid-1990s and moved to Seattle. They frequently visited the Bradys until his death in 2008 and her death in 2014._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

 _Continued directly from last chapter:_

Jan: I remember when I told mom and dad I was pregnant with PJ.

* * *

 **Early 1996**

 _Phillip and Jan exit the doctor's office. Both are in shock._

Jan: **Giggling from disbelief.** I can't believe it! We've waited so long!

 _Phillip embraces his wife._

Jan: After all these years. I... I never thought... **Looks at the ultrasound pictures.** Phillip, this is our baby!

Phillip: Let's go tell your folks first, since mom and dad live a couple blocks from the daycare.

Jan: **Embraces her husband.** I can't wait to tell them!

 _The happy couple drive to her parents' home. Jan nearly leaps out of the car and runs to the front door_

Phillip: **Chuckles.** Jan.

Jan: What? I want to tell my folks about the baby.

Phillip: **Embraces his wife.** Me too. **He gives her a light peck on the lips, as he rings the doorbell.**

Carol: **Holding a sleeping Ruby, answers the door.** Jan, Phillip! Hello!

Jan: **Embraces her mom and niece.** Is Dad here? Phillip and I want to talk to you about something.

Carol: Yes. He's in the family room with Crystal. **Grins.** You look like it's good news.

Jan: Not tellin'!

Carol: Phillip?

Phillip: **Smirks.** Not tellin' either.

Carol: You guys are tough!

 _Carol, Phillip and Jan walk into the family room. Mike is rocking Crystal._

Carol: Look who I found.

Mike: Phillip, Jan! How are you?

Jan: **Grinning from ear to ear.** Good.

Mike: How's the firm?

Jan: It's fine. I landed the Smith account.

Mike: Congratulations!

 _Carol sits beside her husband. Jan and Phillip sit on the couch across from them._

Mike: How are classes going?

Phillip: I have a new TA this semester. He's teaching the entry level courses, and it's a big relief to be able to dedicate more time for research.

Mike: Good! I hope it goes well. **Crystal shifts in her grandfather's arms.** You waking up, kiddo? **Crystal briefly opens her eyes.**

Jan: How's Carolyn? I bet she's ready to have the baby.

Carol: She is. She's got a couple months left to go.

Jan: She still not telling what it is?

Carol: Nope. She thinks it's another girl, but Jason really wants a boy.

Jan: But they do know, don't they?

Carol: They do, but they're not telling anyone.

Jan: **Looks at Phillip and grins.** I understand too. Phillip and I will probably find out, but aren't going to tell anyone.

 _Mike and Carol sit in stunned silence._

Carol: **Smiles, as she realizes what her daughter is saying.** Jan, are you?

Jan: **Grins.** We are! I'm nearly four months along.

Carol: **Excited.** What?

Jan: **Takes a couple pictures out of her purse, handing one to each of her parents.** We just found out today.

Carol: **Embraces her daughter.** Congratulations!

Mike: **Shakes Phillip's hand.** Congratulations!

Carol: Do the girls know?

Jan: Not yet. We came here straight from the OB/GYN's office.

Phillip: We're going to my folks' house next.

Mike: **Hugs his daughter.** Congratulations.

Jan: **Chuckles.** I just can't believe it! We tried for so long. Then, we decided that having one naturally wasn't what was meant for us.

Carol: I guess it was meant to be.

Jan: **Grins.** Since we have two girls, I hope this one is a boy.

 _They talk a few more minutes about the baby, sharing their excitement about this surprise._

Phillip: **Checks his watch.** We've got to get to my folks' house before we have to pick Grace up from daycare.

Carol: **Still holding Ruby.** Congratulations again.

* * *

 _ **Back to the present:**_

 _The Brady kids are crying._

Carolyn: No matter how many grandchildren they had, mom and dad were just as excited as they were when they first became grandparents.

Greg: They were proud of our kids. They were proud of us too.

Jan: Cindy, remember when you won football homecoming queen as a freshman?

Carolyn: Mom and dad were so surprised.

Cindy: So was I.

* * *

 **1977.**

 _ _Westdale is playing Coolidge. Because Cindy is in the Homecoming Court, she doesn't cheer with her team. Greg and Nora save seats for the rest of the family:__

Greg: Mom, Dad! Up here.

Ryan: **Races up the bleachers.** Greg! **He trips and hits his head on one of the seats and cries.**

Mike: **Scoops up his son.** You okay, Buddy?

 _Ryan nods._

Mike: **Comforts him.** I think you'll be okay. Next time, don't run up the stairs.

Ryan: Yes, Daddy.

 _Carol holds Carolyn's hand as they join Greg and Nora._

Nora: Hi, Carolyn!

Carolyn: Hi, Norwa! I wearned to dance in bawwet. **She starts to dance.**

Carol: **Stops her.** Not here.

Nora: I'll have to come over sometime to watch you dance.

Carolyn: Okay!

 _Soon, Alice and Sam join the family._

Carolyn: **Waves.** Sam!

Sam: Hiya, cutie!

Carolyn: Hi, Sam! Hi, Awice!

Sam: **Speaks and signs.** How are you?

Carolyn: I wearned to dance in bawwet!

 _ _The pre-game show is heating up. The announcer starts the show.__

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Westdale High School Homecoming, Nineteen seventy-seven! Tonight, the mighty Westdale Cyclones plays the Coolidge Farmers.

 _ _Thunderous applause erupts as he continues.__

Announcer: At half-time, we crown the Homecoming Court, including crowning this year's Homecoming Queen. We welcome back Nineteen seventy-six Homecoming Queen Jan Brady, to crown this year's queen. As tradition dictates, Jan leads off the parade. In the car behind her, we have this year's senior nominees, Shelley Jenkins, Theresa Fields, and Darci Brown. Next, we have this year's junior nominees Maddie Brush, Aspyn Fields, and Mary Sue Hobbs. Behind them are this year's sophomore nominees, Martha Pope, Sylvia Perry, and Deanna Tripp. And in the last car, are the freshman nominees, Cindy Brady, Pamela Murphy, and Ashley Johnson

Ryan: There's Jan and Cindy!

Mike: Go Jan! Atta girl, Cindy!

Carol: Oh, my baby girls! They're growing up so fast!

Nora: I love Cindy's dress! It's is absolutely gorgeous! She is stunning! Marcia, did you make it?

Marcia: I did.

Nora: It's gorgeous.

 _Alice whistles._

Announcer: Next, we've got the class floats, and team floats and kool kars... Coming up, is the Sophomore kool kar, driven by Bobby Brady.

Ryan: Hey wow! There's Bobby!

Peter: The car looks great!

 _Soon, it's time to announce the members of each team. The president of Westdale's student council delivers the invocation, then the announcer introduces Freemont's team. The Westdale and Fillmore cheerleading squads gather into two lines, with each school's squad holding banners through which the team will run._

Announcer: Here's the moment we've been waiting for! Introducing the 1977 Westdale Cylcone Varsity Football team!

 _ _The crowd cheers as the percussion line of the marching band begins to play. Greg and Peter take pictures. As the announcer introduces each member of the football team, they run through the make-shift tunnel and burst through both banners. The cheerleaders run behind the football team, and take their places on the track.__

* * *

 ** **Halftime!****

 _ _It's halftime. Westdale has a sizeable lead over Coolidge. The crowd's a buzz with excitement. The band performs their halftime show.__

Carol: Mike, it's time! ****She squeezes her husband's arm. She's almost giddy with excitement.**** Go Cindy!

Announcer: It's time for the crowning of the Nineteen seventy-seven Homecoming Court. In ninth grade, we have Cindy Brady, escorted by Luis Freeman. Cindy is the daughter of Mike and Carol Brady...

 _ _Carol just about can't control her excitement.__

Announcer: Here are the nominees for Homecoming Court, nineteen seventy-seven. And now, to crown the Nineteen seventy-seven Homecoming Queen is Jan Brady.

 _ _The crowd breaks out in applause. Carol hangs on to Mike. Greg and Peter take pictures and movies on the Super 8.__

Carol: Oh Mike, Cindy's just gotta win _!_

Ryan: Go, Cindy!

Carolyn: Go, Jan!

 _ _Shelley and Cindy look at each other with excitement, and send good vibes each other's way__ _._

Mike: Carol, loosen your grip. You're hurting me.

Carol: Sorry.

 _ _Jan takes the field. Cindy and Shelley are getting very nervous.__

Announcer: For Sophomore Princess, the winner is Martha Pope.

 _The Bradys look at each other in confusion._

Carol: **Getting excited.** Mike! They didn't announce Freshman Princess. That means Cindy won Queen!

Mike: **Chuckles.** We don't know yet.

 _ _Jan crowns Martha, and the announcer continues. Shelley becomes increasingly nervous.__

Announcer: For Junior Princess, the winner is Aspyn Fields.

 _Jan crowns Aspyn. Cindy, too, becomes increasingly nervous._

Announcer: And for Senior Princess, the winner is Shelley Jenkins.

Cindy: Way to go, Shelley!

 _ _The Fillmore Varsity Cheerleaders cheer with excitement for their former captain, and the Westdale Cheerleaders also cheer for their varsity captain.__

 _ _Jan crowns Shelley__

Announcer: For the first time in the history of Westdale High School, our homecoming queen comes from the freshman class.

Carol: **Nervous.** She's gotta win!

Mike: **Chuckles.** Calm down. You're about to crawl out of your skin.

Announcer: And now, the moment you have been waiting for, our nineteen seventy-seven homecoming queen is Cindy Brady!

Carol: ****Squeals.**** Mike, our baby won!

Marcia: Yeah, Cindy!

Ryan: Yeah, Cindy!

Nora: Greg, she won!

 _ _Greg takes pictures as Peter films. Cindy, speechless, steps forward and Jan crowns her. She tries to fight back tears of joy.__

Announcer: Here is your Homecoming Court for nineteen seventy-seven! ****The crowd cheers as Cindy gets in the lead convertible and waves.**** Here is her Court _._ ** **The crowd cheers as Shelley, Aspyn, and Martha get in the second car.**** Give a cheer for Homecoming Court, Nineteen seventy-seven! **The cars circle the track and the girls wave to the crowd.**

Carol: **Tears of joy are rolling down her cheeks.** Mike, she looks so happy!

Peter: Yeah Cindy!

Nora: This is so neat! I'm so happy for her.

Greg: Me too.

* * *

 _ _ **The game winds down with a Westdale victory. Jan makes her way over to her sister to congratulate her.**__

Jan: ****Embraces her sister.**** Congratulations, sis!

Cindy: Thanks!

Shelley and Cindy give each other celebratory hugs.

Shelley: Congratulations!

Cindy: You too!

Shelley: You deserve it!

Cindy: I could've sworn you would've won.

Shelley: **Dismisses.** Ah, that's okay. I'm happy you won _._

 _ _The Bradys find the newest Homecoming royalty. Carol hugs her daughter.__

Carol: Congratulations!

Cindy: Thanks!

Mike: Congratulations!

Cindy: ****Grinning from ear to ear.**** Thanks!

 _ _Peter snaps a picture of Cindy, with Jan and their parents.__

Carol: I'm so proud of you!

Cindy: **Blushes.** I can't believe I won. I figured Shelley would win. A senior always wins.

Jan: **Hugs her sister.** It was an honour to crown my sister Homecoming Queen.

Marcia: **Hugs her sisters.** We each got to crown our younger sister.

 _Cindy takes her crown and puts it on Carolyn's head._

Cindy: **Playfully.** And now, I'll crown my younger sister.

 _Carolyn giggles and Greg takes a picture of the Brady girls._

Greg: Mom, dad, let me get a picture with you two in there.

 _Mike and Carol pose with their girls._

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

Jan: Mom kept the picture the four of us girls made with each of us crowning the younger sister beside her bed.

Nora: Did you guys use one of Marcia's or Jan's princess crowns for Carolyn?

Carolyn: No, they used Jan's basketball homecoming queen crown.

Christine: Carolyn, did you ever get homecoming queen?

Carolyn: No, I was never nominated. Really wasn't my thing.

Cindy: Peter, mom was so proud when you got elected to State Senator.

Christine: That was one of the happiest moments in my life too.

 _Peter blushes._

* * *

 **Election night, 2010:**

 _The Bradys are at Peter's campaign headquarters, watching the election returns. The mood is festive, with California state flags and colours adorning the room. There is a net above, holding balloons, that will drop when the final returns are in._

Campaign Assistant: Latest returns are in! You're ahead of Senator Castro, 51 to 49 percent!

Christine: **Hugs her husband.** You won!

Peter: **Blushes.** Only ten percent of the precincts have reported.

Carol: Christine's right. I think you've done it.

Chris: I wish I'd been old enough to vote. You would've had my vote.

Joseph: Mine too.

Jonathan: **Sardonically.** Not mine.

 _Joseph glares at his younger brother._

Tiffany: I had fun working on your campaign, getting to meet lots of new people.

Peter: And that's the main thing. We've gotten to know people and hear their concerns.

Tiffany: When I'm old enough, I want to run for Councilman, then mayor, and then Senator.

Peter: **Smiles.** And you'd be a good one.

Campaign Assistant: **Less jubilant.** Twenty percent of the precincts reporting. Senator Castro leads you sixty to forty percent.

 _The room grows somber._

Carol: **Tries to cheer the crowd up.** The night's not over. There's still a lot of the state yet to report in. We can still do this. Remember, we're stronger together!

Crowd: **Cheers.** Stronger together!

 _The night continues to be tense, as the vote tallies alternate from being in Peter's favour to Castro's and back to Peter's._ _The optimistic mood waxes and wanes._ _Robbie and his garage band, The Flamingo Testimony, plays heavy metal versions of "The Star Spangled Banner," "God Bless America," "California Dreamin'," and "I Love You, California."_

Campaign Assistant: Ninety-five percent of the precincts are reporting in!

 _The crowd grows silent, anticipating the results._

Campaign Assistant: Congratulations, Senator Peter Brady! Senator Castro's preparing to give his concession speech!

Chris: What's the margin of victory?!

Campaign Assistant: Fifty-five to forty-five! This includes Los Angeles, San Diego, Orange County, Riverside, and San Bernardino! You won all but Los Angeles county.

Christine: You did it! **She embraces her husband.**

Peter: No, we all did it.

Carol: **Hugs her son.** I'm proud of you!

Campaign Assistant: It's Senator Castro on the phone.

 _The crowd cheers, and Peter walks off the stage to answer the phone. Robbie's band resumes playing._

Peter: **Steps back on the stage.** That was Senator Castro, calling to congratulate us on our win tonight. I don't say "my win," because it took all of us, all of our hard work.

 _The crowd cheers, and the nets open up, releasing the balloons. Robbie's band plays "Celebration." Peter invites his wife, children and mother on stage. The crowd cheers and some play with the balloons._

Carol: **Hugs her son.** I'm proud of you and your father would've been so proud too.

Peter: Thanks, mom!

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

Greg: And when Ryan joined the architecture firm.

Jan: I asked Dad to pick out the top five resumes, and Ryan's was one of the top five.

Peter: Wouldn't he have known whose was whose?

Jan: I scrubbed the names and the identifying markers.

* * *

 **1996:**

 _Mike and Jan look through resumes. He picks out five he things are the best._

Mike: I like these. They really stand out... especially "G". If I were the hiring manager, I'd hire that one.

Jan: **Smiles.** You sure?

Mike: Absolutely.

Jan: **Grinning.** You want to call him, and let him know he's got the job?

Mike: How would I know who this one is? You did a good job making the resumes blind.

Jan: You picked Ryan's resume. **Takes a paper out of her briefcase.** Here is his resume.

Mike: **Reads it and chuckles.** I did pick my own son's resume.

Jan: I'll call him and then you can tell him. **Dials Ryan's number.** Hey, Ry. I'm here with Dad and we've gone over the resumes. He's got something to tell you.

Ryan: 'Kay?

Mike: Ry, you've got the job! Congratulations!

 _Carol walks into the office at this time and smiles._

Ryan: **Shocked.** What? I got it?!

Mike: Yes, you did. Your resume really stood out.

Ryan: **Still in disbelief.** But there were others with more experience.

Mike: But yours showed the most potential. It's not always the one with the most experience, but the one who shows growth potential. **Grins.** So, are you okay with working for your sister?

Ryan: **Excited.** Yeah! I've always wanted to work at your... erm... her firm. Remember when I was three and drew on your plans?

Mike: **Chuckles.** I do. **A tear escapes his eye.** I still have that drawing. I'm really proud of you, son!

Carol: Lemme talk to him.

Ryan: Thanks, Dad!

Mike: Your mom wants to talk to you.

Carol: **Grabs the phone.** Congratulations! I knew you could do it!

Ryan: Thanks, mom!

 _Jason rushes into the office, in a panic._

Jan: Jason?

Jason: I'm taking Carolyn to the hospital. She's in labour.

Carol: Oh! Ryan, we've gotta go. Carolyn's in labour.

Ryan: Okay. Tell her good luck.

Carol: We will.

 _They hang up._

Jason: Crystal and Ruby are asleep.

Carolyn: **From he living room.** Jason!

Mike: You'd better get going. We'll take care of the girls.

Jason: Thanks. **He rushes out.**

Carol: **Smiles.** You're next.

Jan: **Places her hand over her baby.** I never thought I would be.

 _A baby cries._

Carol: That's Ruby.

Mike: Bring her to me. I know Crystal will be up shortly.

 _As if on cue, another baby cries._

Jan: I'll get Ruby and you get Crystal before I go.

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

Jan: **Somber.** Ryan was my best employee ever. I wanted to make him a partner like dad did with me.

Greg: Kevin loves working with you.

Jan: Don't tell him, but I plan to make him a junior partner soon.

Nora: **Excited.** Really?

Bobby: Halee's really enjoyed interning there.

Jan: And she's a great intern. Does she know where she wants to go next?

Tracy: She's going to put her app into your firm.

Jan: Remember, I don't personally look at the resumes until the committee hands me the top five, and then I look at them blind. So, when I pick my favourite, I won't know whose it is until the committee tells me. That way, there's little chance of nepotism going on.

Tracy: She knows it's a long shot, but she hopes to work for you.

Jan: She's a good worker. I'd be happy to have her.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 4-_


End file.
